Sisters Are Alike
by MaggieOdaire
Summary: What if Alice wasn't the only one with a gift? Cynthia had one too, What if she could give the Cullen's the one thing they want, what if years later the two sisters reunited, but wait she's human and what if the Volturi get involved.
1. Chapter 1

Sister's are alike

What if Alice wasn't the only one with a gift? Cynthia had one too, What if she could give the Cullen's the one thing they want, what if years later the two sisters reunited, but wait she's human and the Volturi get involved.

This is her story

Alice wasn't the only one with a gift. I miss her terribly. The night my mother and father sent my older sister away, I ran away to find her. I couldn't stand being in that house alone thinking about the life I'd have and the life she had to give up. I was just as special and it wouldn't be long till they worked it out and sent me away too. Alice had the gifts of premonition and I had the gift of regeneration. I just wish I could have told her. My parents faked my death so nobody would get suspicious as to my disappearance. They cried at my funeral, at my sisters too, they just pretended she was dead too. I ran away and grew up on the streets, constantly alone. I tried to find my sister but I just couldn't. I can't believe my parents could do that, the monsters.

I walked out to different cities I went as far as I could go meeting wonderful people along the way. I met a boy named Emmet McCarty, he was my age at the time and was kind enough to take me home to his family; they took me in at age 13 and cared for me. Until their son went missing, they kick me out and blamed me for their son's disappearance. A few days later I found out he was mulled by a bear. I left and found a place to stay, an orphanage. I stayed their till 17 and then went and got myself a job and a place.

I stopped ageing at 19, and I have been 19 for 500 years now, something like that, I haven't kept track. I've just been wondering around. I ended up in the small town of la push, an Indian reservation off the town of forks. I am just moving in to town in a small hut close to the first beach. I can't wait to have a look around. I've been to so many places and seen so many things but theirs nothing like the fresh sea brease and a new beginning. I had a feeling about this place.

You want to know the only thing bad about have regeneration. You see all your friends die around you.

New Story Everyone!

this is just a sneak peak chappy to tell you whats its going to be about !

So keep it reading.

Go check out my profile and see my other story thre new girl!

Soo this is am EMbry Alice and Cullen wolf pack Story mix up thingy

Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

Hay guys so Two story's at once. Ahhh... a bit scared!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's, setting or plot.

* * *

><p>La Push Indian reserve, that is where I'm moving, and will leave in another few years.<p>

I brought this really cute house, It's Like it's out of a fairy tale, it's a small green house 1 bed room, 1 bath room, Kitchen, Laundry and a lounge area. The back lead straight out into the woods and the first beach wasn't far. It had a red roof and a small porch. It was adorable. Once my furniture was moved in, the house would be perfect.

I went for a walk on the beach. The sand was beautiful; they looked like little grains of gold, so was the sea, the blue colours and the sea weed and the fresh sea breeze. I loved the ocean, so big and free. Behind me the woods seem to speak for themselves, the flow of the tree leaves and the crickets croaking.

"Hi" Said a voice, I turned around to see a Indian boy, Dark Skinned and dark hair. He had muscles everywhere.

"I'm Seth, are you new to town?" he asked

"Hi, I'm... I'm... I'm Cynthia McCarthy" I said, I never used my real last name, not anymore. "It's nice to meet you" I said, being polite.

"So... What are you doing in this small little town?" He asked.

"I'm just here to help people" I said.

"Oh... Ar... Are you a nurse or something?" he asked.

"Something like that." I said.

"I got to go but I hope to see you again" he said.

"Bye Seth" I said as he started to walk away.

When I got home the truck mover's were there and the guys were dropping off all my furniture, on my lawn.

"Umm... Not to sound rude, but isn't the furniture suppose to go in the house?" I asked one of the guys unloading my boxes.

"That'll cost you more sweetie" the sleazy guy said.

"I don't have any more money! You already sucked me dry with the move" I said starting to get angry.

"Not my problem" He said

The last of my things where unloaded and the guys got back in the truck and drove away. I went and opened my door. I tried as hard as I could to get some of my things into the stupid house but no luck. I sat down on my lounge, which was sitting in the middle of the front yard, and started crying.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked.

"Umm... yeah... Other than the melt down! I'm Cynthia by the way" I said.

"Leah, I'm Leah. What's the melt down about?" She asked. She had dark hair and was dark skinned; she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of shorts.

"I'm new in town and guys can be such jerks, I spent $2000 Dollars getting my stuff moved here and the guys wouldn't help me put it in my house!" I said in a rush.

"Well stress less, I can help you out" She said getting her cell phone out.

* * *

><p>"They will be here soon. So what's your story? Why'd you move here" She asked. I needed a quick excuse.<p>

"Dumped, apparently the guy liked my best friend more" I said. "He was an idiot any way" I said. "I thought new town, fresh start and look how that turned out" I said wiping away tears that had dried on my face.

At that moment a truck arrived at my house and five huge guys jumped out, all of them Indians and all of them muscle packed!

"Hay Sam" Leah said.

"Ok Here is the guys. Sam, Seth, Paul, Jacob and Quil" she said, pointing to all the guys.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia but you can call me Cynthe" I said introducing myself.

"Soo.. Leah said you have moving problems?" Sam Said.

"Yeah.. Can you guys give me a hand putting my furniture in the house?"

"Sure" He said. "Ok guys grab something." Sam said

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much you guys" I said.<p>

"That's fine" said Seth.

"These guys needed the exercise anyway" said Jacob

"Hay Cynthia, Do you want to come to dinner tonight, Emily's making dinner?" Sam asked

"Yeah that would be great" I said

Everyone started to leave

"Umm how will I know where you live?" I asked Sam.

"I'll Send Embry around to get you" Sam Said.

"Thanks" I said.

I walked into my house; all I had to do was set up my stuff, clothes in cupboard and cups in shelves. After I done that I connected my TV up and radio. Then I went for a shower, I washed my hair with an apple smelling shampoo and conditioner. I got out and got dressed. I wore a short dress it had flowers on it and it sucked just below my boobs, it had a cute heart pattern all over the dress and was really nice. I put some legging under the dress and a jacket over top and went and watched some TV. I sprayed myself with some Britney spears perfume.

A car pulled up out the front. I got up and got my bag, I walked to the door and I opened it just a few seconds before this Embry guy knocked. I looked into his eyes; he just stared at me like he was seeing a ghost or something.

"Arr... Can we go?" I asked him politely.

"Sure..." He said, his voice sounded was dreamy.

I got in his car and we drove to Emily and Sam's house in silence.

He broke the silence, "You smell nice" He said.

"Thanks" I said as he pulled into a drive way.

* * *

><p>I knocked at the door.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Knocking, it's polite" I said

"Just walk in" He growled. He wasn't very nice.

He walked into the small house and I followed.

The place smell like tea green curry and warm fresh bread, I was so hungry I hadn't eating the whole day. I went and sat down with Leah on the couch. I waved at Quil. Sam came in.

"Hay Cynthia, this is my wife, Emily" Sam said as he pointed to a woman. She was beautiful, even though she had a scar on her face. She was a short woman when she stood next to Sam but every guy in this room was really tall and really musclely.

"Hi" I said.

"Dinner's almost ready" She said.

"Do you want a hand?" I asked Emily.

"No, It's ok" She said.

Sam Was Whispering to Embry and then they walked outside. I hope this wasn't about me?

* * *

><p>"Did you imprint?" Sam asked Embry.<p>

"I think... I think... so" Embry Replied.

"I don't Think she likes me" Embry said to Sam.

"Congrats anyway" Sam Replied

* * *

><p>Jacob arrived a second after Embry and Sam went out the door, he was with a small girl.<p>

"Hay Cynthia, This is Renesme" Jacob said

"Hi, I'm Cynthia" I said

"What's your full name?" She asked

"Arr... It's Cynthia Brandon McCarthy. Yours?" I said

"Mines to long!" She said.

* * *

><p>Ok, So I didn't have time to edit.. So I hope you like it, And please, please, please Review or get your friend to! Cause i want 3 review for another chapter! Cause no one reviews anymore!<p>

Love you guys. And please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting them!

"Cynthia hay?" Renesme asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"That's unusual, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm sort of a nurse" I said

"Cool, my papa is a doctor" She said.

* * *

><p>We all sit down to eat, although the boys are pigs, and I mean PIGS. I think they inhale there food.<p>

I looked at Emily

"Are they always like this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes unfortunately" she said.

I took a sip of the Thai green curry. It was the best curry I have ever tasted, although it was too hot for my liking, so I ate a lot of bread.

"Thanks Em" I said.

"Awwww, she has manners" Emily said looking at me. She then turned her head sharply at the boys and said "Take notes boys".

I laughed then excused myself.

"I got to go guys, I start at my new job tomorrow" I said getting up.

"Where are you working?" Sam asked.

"The hospital in forks" I said.

Bye's came from everyone, I walked out the door and started on my way home. Then I remembered that I drove here with Embry. Hell. I got out my mobile and got direction to my home.

I got home and went to bed. I fell asleep straight away; I had the most peaceful sleep.

I got up in the morning, put on white shirt and black pants and had breakfast and started off to work, I really need to get a car. I got to the hospital just in time; I was shown around and given patients to take care of.

I walked around the hospital, did my rounds and then went to get a coffee.

"Hi, you must be Cynthia, the new nurse?" said somebody

"Yeah" I said as I turned around.

"I'm Doctor Cullen or Carlisle" he said, my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.

"N...nice to meet you" I said. "I'm Cynthia McCarthy"

"I was wondering if you want to come to my house after work and meet my family, we will be spending a lot of time together?" he asked politely.

"I would love to, all my family is dead" I said

"I'm sad to hear that" He said.

* * *

><p>My shift was almost over now. I was thinking I might quit, live on the $10,000 I have in my bank account.<p>

"So do you want to go" He asked.

"I would like to have gone home first" I said.

"Well go and I will meet you at my house in half an hour" He said

"Firstly I don't have a car so it may take me more than half an hour" I said.

"Where do you live?" He asked

"La push, the little reserve" I said

"Oh... I can't go out that way" He said

"What size are your clothes?"He asked

"12" I said.

"You can borrow a set from me, as long as you don't mind wearing men's clothes?" he looked at me unsure.

"It'll be fine!" I say back.

I hoped in his car, it was a black Mercedes and we drove for ages, the forest beside me started getting extremely dense, we drove till we pull up to this huge house. Carlisle drove the car in to a garage and we both hopped out. I followed him into the house.

The house was very bright, very open, and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"Wow, your house is amazing" I said.

"Hey Cythinia, this is my wife, Esme" He said.

I turned and took the hand of a stunning woman, she was 5 foot 6 inches just a bit shorter than me, she had round, soft eyes and a heart shaped face with dimples. Her hair was wavy caramel colored suited her pale skin and amber eyes.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"I'll just show you to my room, so you can change" he said.

I walked into his room and gasped.

The bedroom was royal blue and elegant; the walls were painted midnight blue. The bed was a double bed with a crisp white headboard, white bedding with blue stitching, and silk blue greek key pillows. Upholstered tufted blue velvet ottomans sat at the end of the bed and an antique gold mirror sat on the wall near the walk in closet. Also a blue and white geometric rug sat on the floor, giving the room a sense of life.

He handed me some clothes and left the room, I looked at the clothes there was a pair of shorts a size 14 with a belt and a men's size 12 t-shirt, and it cut at should length. I admit it looked cute, a pair of boots and I would look like a cowgirl from Australia.

I walked out of the room and went into what looked like the kitchen and saw Carlisle making tea.

"Sugar's" He asked.

"One, please" I replied.

I went and stood next to him. I picked up my cup full of steaming hot water, straight out of the kettle.

"Do you have milk?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry" he said going to the fridge.

Just as he opened the fridge two teens about my age came into the kitchen, they were pushing each other and one bumped me with such strength that the boil hot water from my tea went all over my hand and arm.

I yelled in pain as I dropped the cup, SMASH, the cup was in pieced on the ground and my hand felt like it had been dipped in a fryer.

"Shit" I said as tears came to my eyes.

"Emmet and Jasper, get out of the kitchen NOW!" He yelled at the two boys.

They left as Esme came in.

"I'm so sorry" I said bending down to pick up the glass.

"No, it's ok, I'll clean it!" Esme Said.

Carlisle directed me to the sink where he shoved my arm under cold water.

"I'm sorry! They really need to be more careful" He said, he sounds sincerely sorry.

"It's ok I said as I looked at the skin welting on my arm. Little did he know that in an hour or so it'd be gone.

"Come in to my office, I have some wraps and burn aid" He said

* * *

><p>My arm was bandaged from the wrist to my elbow, Carlisle put burn aid cream on under the bandage and my arm was itchy as hell. How long does a burn take to heal? Two weeks for me, a little under an hour, great, I'm going to have to keep the appearance up for two weeks.<p>

Carlisle comes into the room and following them is two teens, one was big - muscled, like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.

"This is Jasper and Emmet" He said pointing to the two boys.

"They have something to say" he said.

This was their cue.

"Were sorry you got hurt by us being stupid" Jasper said.

"I promas you I'm fine" I said.

They left the room.

"How old are they?" I asked

"17 and 18" He replied.

"There not much younger than me you know, I'm 21" I said.

"There adopted" He said.

"Oh…" I said.

"I better get going" I said

He drives me to the border of la push and I walk the rest of the way. When I get home I make lunch.

I was eating my sandwich, when I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>I know, i know I'm really sorry! My computer crashed and mum just got me a new one for new year! any waysss! Enjooy and i expect a review! please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Cullens

I open the door and standing there is Embry.

"Hay..." he said.

"Hi..."

"Sorry about my behaviour last night..."

"It's ok... Do you wanna come in?" I asked politely, I'm not one the hold grudges.

"Yeah..." he said.

I stepped to the side of the door and let him in. I then walked into the kitchen and took a sip from my cup. Embry followed me.

"Do you want a cuppa?" I asked.

"Nuh..." he replied

"Holy hell what happened to your hand..." he said looking angered and shocked

"Oh just an accident at a friend's house... I spilt boiling water on my hands" I said, a little embarrassed.

"Who's you friend?"He asked, seeming really interested.

"Carlisle Cullen from forks... I work with him" I said

"You should stay away from him... he's not nice not good for you..." He said.

"I don't under stand... he was a perfect gentleman... he even wrapped my hand up..." I said.

"Just stay away from him" He growled.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot talk to... isn't he renesmee's grandfather... You know what get out of my house" I said angrily

He just stood there

"NOW!" I yelled.

He turned and left in a storm, I heard the front door slam!

I know it was a bit overboard but he was really nice and for some strange reason I feel really protective of them.

Just as I am about to take another sip of my tea I hear a huge howl.

"Holy crap I" said to myself...

I picked up the phone and call 1223, and asked for Leah's number. I dialled and hoped she would answer. I was kinda freaked out... I had never been anywhere that had wolfs and it sounded so close

"Hello... hello... hello..." I screamed into the phone.

"Shit!... No answer" I said to myself.

I grabbed my jacket and went out for a walk on the beach... going as far away from my house as possible... I walked alone the beach till the sun came down and then I turned to go back in the direction I came and I got lost... I know stupid right so I kept walking and walking and walking till I came to the edge of a forest... it looked dark and scary but I didn't have any where else or any other plan... I stated walking and walking ... and just when I thought that the woods wasn't scary. I find a deer, almost drained of all its blood.

Now I'm not an animal lover but I hate to see one of god's creatures die when I know I can help... I kneeled beside the deer and put my hand over its heart... I concentrated as hard as possible, and then as always the golden light streamed from my palm and life flowed into the deer. He was healing, I lifted my palm away from him and he was as good as new... I got up and started to walk away, but he kept following me...

SO now I'm lost in the woods, with no reception, a deer following me and no idea where I'm going, what a horrible day. And all this cause I was a little scare of wolfs. I soon came to a stream... I had a nice drink and then decided I would follow it see where I came out.

"I'm so tired" I whine to the deer. Even tho it can't talk back.

I kept walking down the stream when i saw a house... and not just any house but Carlisles house... I left the deer and waded into the river and crossed... i go to the back porch and knocked on the window... I waited a bit and then the door opened.

"Cynthia, what are you..." he started to say but my vision went black.

Meanwhile at the Cullen house...

The boys had just come back from a feed, and we were all just hanging about the house when there is a knock on the back door... I go to the back door and open it. It's Cynthia.

"Cynthia, what are you..."

She looked me dead in the eye and then collapsed into my arms...

I scooped her up and took her into my study. I put her down in my desk.

"Esme, can you get me some water?" I yelled. I know she would hear me.

We gave her some water and put some blackest on her and waited for her to wake up... I am so worried. I decided I would take of her bandages on her arm and replace them... it had only happened today but it was so stupid of the boys. I unwrap the bandage and find the skin almost heal... It was so odd; it should have taken weeks to heal. Then she woke up.

I was having the most peaceful dream until i felt my arm tickle. I woke up and looked at Carlisles eyes.

"Hay you scare the hell out of me" he said.

"Sorry I got lost in the woods been walking for hours didn't think I was that exhausted" I said, little did he know that it was from the healing i did before

"How about you have some dinner at my place and then I can drive you home? Sound good?"


End file.
